


Payday

by Spidder



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: All I can write is fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidder/pseuds/Spidder
Summary: Shirabe and Kirika get their first paycheck.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Payday

It was a beautiful spring day, and Kirika and Shirabe had just gotten their first paycheck. Kirika had been the first to crack open the letter, attempting to read it out for Shirabe.

"As valued members of the Squad of Nexus Guardians (or SONG), you have been granted f-ff... Shirabe, what does this one say?"

Shirabe peeked over Kirika's shoulder, reading the letter along with her.

"Financial."

Kirika nodded, and continued.

"Financial support, and a bank account. Your login information and a debit card are included within!"

Kirika oyoyoyoed happily, hopping in the air. "An allowance! We didn't even get an allowance with Mamu!"

Shirabe took the letter, reading it over. "Kirika, this is more than an allowance. Look at the zeroes."

"That's, um... three, zero, zero, zero? And then... that's four zeros. Thirty thousand yen, dess!? No, I must have read it wrong."

Shirabe corrected her with a shake of her head and a smile.

Kirika began pumping her arms in excitement. "Dededess! That's like..."

She ceased pumping for a moment, counting on her fingers. 

"A hundred microwave ramens! I could fill the bath with that much!"

Shirabe, ever the word of wisdom, interrupted her thoughts. "As much as I'd like to see you bathing in noodles, we shouldn't spend it all on food, Kiri-chan. We get enough food from Maria."

Kirika put her hand up to her chin, and hummed in fake-thought. "Alright, then. Fifty microwave ramens."

"Twenty-five." Shirabe responded.

"Thirty."

They shook on it.

\---

Kirika and Shirabe stood in the middle of the mall, gazing around at all the stores. Their eyes travelled over all the different signs, listing sales, new stock, and openings... before settling on the same store at the same time.

"RC Hobby Store, dess~!"

Holding hands, they entered the store. Inside was many electronic toys of all shapes and sizes.

"Kiri-chan, look at this! It's like a little helicopter!" Shirabe held up a box containing a remote control drone, eyes sparkling.

"We should get that, dess! She can be our daughter."

"We can call her.... Moon."

"It's perfect! Let's buy her right now!"

They giggled as they carried the toy to the shop counter. It took a little bit of help for them to figure out how to actually buy it, but they made it work.

After a few more stores, and Shirabe having to practically drag Kirika out of a Hot Topic before she spent all their money, they stopped on a bench to inspect their haul.

"Let's see here... Moon, some cute hoodies, some pins for my bag, a bunch of microwave ramen, a cat ear headband-"

"Kiri-chan! When did you buy that?"

"I thought you would look cute in it, Shirabe! Little kitty Shirabe."

Shirabe grumbled a bit, hiding her blush by looking away. "I bet you'd look even cuter."

"I refuse to accept that. You are the cutest!" Kirika stood, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly. "And I love you!"

Shirabe just blushed harder, and stood up. "Kiri-chan, if you want to see me wearing these, we should go home. I'm not going to wear them in public..."

"Then let's get home as fast as possible, dess!"

She grabbed Shirabe's hand, and raced out of the mall.

\---

They had arrived home and just begun unpacking, when the door opened.

"Maria! Welcome home! Dess what we did today!" Kirika practically leaped out of her seat to give Maria a running hug.

"Haha, hi, Kirika. Did you go out? And what's with Shirabe's cat ears?" Maria smiled, looking into the living room where Shirabe read an instruction manual on the couch.

Shirabe turned to Maria, and tapped the ears. "Kiri-chan says she thinks they make me look cuter."

Maria closed her eyes and nodded. "I agree."

Shirabe just crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not wearing them outside the house, though. They're embarrasing." When she looked up, she saw Maria giggling. “Hey!”

Maria stifled her laughter, and pointed behind Shirabe. “No, it’s not that, it’s - pffft.”

"Hold that pose, Shirabe. Just like that." Kirika was kneeling, holding her phone in front of her.

"Ah! Kiri-chan, stop taking photos of me!" Shirabe blushed and hid her face, as Kirika circled around her.

"Now, now, Kirika, stop teasing your girlfriend." Maria scolded, wagging her finger sarcastically.

"Aww, you're no fun." She put her phone away, and walked over to the box Shirabe had been fiddling with. "But what is fun is this new toy we got!" She pulled out the drone, holding it up proudly.

"A drone? That's certainly interesting. Have you tried it out yet?"

"No… ah! Wach!" The drone suddenly powered on in Kirika's hands, taking off and hovering just over her head. Shirabe sat on the couch, fiddling with the remote.

"Sorry, Kiri-chan. Eh… stand still."

The drone maneuvered forward, directly over Kirika… and slowly began to descend onto her head, Kirika standing still as a rock.

"Yes, this is carrier Kirika, you are clear to land. Over." she said, holding her arms out to her sides.

"On approach, Kirika."

The drone plopped lightly onto Kirika's head, sending the blonde girl into a fit of giggles. She giggled so hard, in fact, that the drone fell off her head and spiraled onto the ground.

"Kirika, you dropped her!"

Kirika cringed, and picked up the drone, placing it gently on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Moon. I love you."

Maria, meanwhile, had been sitting off to the side, watching with amusement. "You two… sometimes I forget that you helped save the world."

"Ah, it was no big deal. It was mostly you and Hibiki. I just…" She frowns. "Anyways, can I have a turn with the drone?"

Shirabe handed her the remote, giving her a small kiss along with it. "I love you, Kirika. And nothing you could do would change that, except for maybe breaking Moon."

"Eep. I'll be careful." 

Kirika sat down with the controller, and the drone took off, swirling around. "Hey, this is fun!"

Shirabe stood up and started walking after the drone, which prompted Kirika to start circling it around her, which just make Shirabe chase it faster. Soon enough, Shirabe was running around the house after the drone, giggling madly. 

Maria simply sighed, happily. She never could have imagined that this would be the life they were living now… she really owed those girls more than she could ever pay. But for now… she figured she might as well sit down, relax, and enjoy her peaceful - 

Whap. "Ah!"

"Owowowo."

Shirabe had run directly into Maria, bouncing off her and into the ground. The drone circled her head. Kirika laughed, and Maria couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

Finally, they all had a life that they loved.


End file.
